The overall goal of this application is for Farber/Partners Cancer Care (DF/PCC) to serve as a Lead Academic Participating Site in NCTN and become a leading contributor to NCTN activities. DF/PCC is a joint venture focused on conducting clinical trials and clinical investigator training by across three Harvard- affiliate institutions: Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Brigham & Women's Hospital, and Massachusetts General Hospital. All are national leaders in cancer clinical research and work cohesively through a well- established unified clinical trials program. Specific aims are: provide leaders to develop and conduct clinical trials, and support NCTN through substantial, robust accrual. While DF/PCC will have as its primary affiliation the Alliance Network Group, faculties will continue their strong historical relationships with a variety of Network Groups. Through a multiple PD/PI model, an engaged interdisciplinary faculty, and a strong operational infrastructure, DF/PCC will provide senior scientific input to trial development trials; identify novel trials to be brought to NCTN; prioritize NCTN trials within our clinical trials portfolio; assure timely activation; provid training and mentoring; distribute funding fairly; and ensure adherence at participating sites. DF/PCC will impact NCTN, which will define new standards of care for adult patients with cancer through 1) scientific leadership in the Steering Committees; 2) participation in CIRB; 3) executive and committee leadership and membership; 4) executive and committee leadership, as well as committee membership; 5) serving as affiliated PIs; 6) leadership in accrual; and 7) training a new generation to participate in the national clinical trials network enterprise.